


Just a Little Reunion

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: Katie, Angelina, and Alicia meet up for a butterbeer that turns into more as it always does with these three.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Just a Little Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“Drowning your sorrows in butterbeer because your precious Appleby Arrows lost?” Katie chuckled, her mug of golden liquid sloshing over the side as she clambered onto the shared bench. 

The tavern wasn’t crowded. They never met up anywhere Alicia would be recognized. Being a chaser for the Appleby Arrows, even if they sucked right now, was still something she could easily be recognized for. Not to mention if Rita Skeeta was around, she could cause the trio of more-than-friends a whole world of trouble. 

“You know it’s polite to cheer for the team your friend plays on,” Alicia grumbled, still unhappy with the Magpies seeker. Catching the snitch in the first fifteen minutes gave Alicia no chance to even attempt to score on their rivals. How was her agent supposed to get her on a better team somewhere in Europe if she didn’t have a chance to show her skills?

“I will cheer you on.” Katie’s patted her friend’s hand. “But there is no way I was going to put galleons on you lot beating the Magpies.”

“Hey! We won our last match!” 

“Yah...against Chuddly Cannons.”

Angelina shook her head, her dark hair shining in the low tavern light. She always wore it down when they were meeting. She wasn’t as recognizable as a ministry official or professional chaser. Still, she would prefer being in the Daily Prophet talking about her efforts to expand Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes internationally and not for their clandestine meetups. “Stop teasing her, Kat. She can’t help that their seeker can’t catch the snitch to save his life. He’s no wonderkin like Potter.”

“Ughhhhhh don’t remind me of how easy our team had it back at Hogwarts.” Starting with Oliver Wood till Ginny Weasley graduated, Gryffindor had been a dominant force on the Quidditch pitch. 

“I don’t know, I thought you would want to remember those times,” Katie purred, her voice taking on a sultry lit. “Didn’t you enjoy those times with us?”

The chaser blushed.

Her companions’ faces radiated their mirth at her embarrassment. “Oh...I do believe I remember Alicia liking that, especially when we took her in the showers after a game.”

“Oh darling, is that why you are in a bad mood? You wanted to reenact our Hogwarts days in the Arrow’s locker room?”

“I...what...I never…” Alicia sputtered, butterbeer going down the wrong pipe. She had been attempting to take a long swig of the overly sweet drink, hoping the alcohol would dull her embarrassment. 

“You mean you never came as much as you did when Katie’s mouth was on your clit or when my fingers were in you?”

Alicia just groaned, her hands covering her face. Why did she even try with these two? Their meetings always ended the same way. 

They’d meet in a random wizarding tavern. With Katie being a health and safety inspector for the ministry, she knew all the hidden away locations. They could be in Scotland one night and next week in a small place in East London tucked away between a John’s Authentic Curry and a small tea shop that had a grand reopening three times already. 

It didn’t matter where they started, they always fell into the same bed...or muggle vehicle Katie unlocked with her wand...or even a local park with disillusionment and muffliato charms to keep muggles away. If only that stray dog hadn’t started barking at them, it might have been one of their best rendezvous yet. 

“You know, we probably wouldn’t get caught in the locker room this time by Ginny Weasley.”

“We can’t go to the Arrows pitch!” Alicia hissed. “Do you know how much trouble I would get in if we got caught?”

Despite her protests, her hand was already going to her wand, ready to apparate. She couldn’t resist the two. The thought of them dominating her in the locker room, just like old times, was too much for even her to resist. 

“Oh please, half your team doesn’t even show up when they are supposed to. No one will be there after hours.” Angelina had remembered the match Alicia’s team had to forfeit because apparently, half the team hadn’t known they had a match and were too hungover to apparate. The poor chaser had really needed loving from both her favorite girls that night. 

“Come on Alicia. It will be fun...I promise!”

\----

“Fuck,” Alecia hissed. Katie’s mouth circled her nipple in tighter and tighter circles until she was flicking the sensitive nub. If Katie’s surprisingly strong bicep wasn’t pressing her against the cold tile, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up. 

“Awe,” Angelina cooed. Enjoying the show from her knees. Normally, they’d have Alecia in this position, domming her from above, but there was something about recreating their first time that had the most dominant of the trio ready to bruise her knees on the chipped tile flooring. “Use your teeth Kat, you know how she loves that.”

The truth was Alecia loved everything they did to her. She loved being with them, being their submissive. Though, if the rush of liquid between her legs was anything to go by, she definitely loved when they got rough, especially with Katie’s teeth on her very sensitive nipples. 

It wasn’t only that though. It was Angelina’s hot breath on her clit, the way she would only stick out her tongue for a second to tease the quivering girl. Angelina may be on her knees but that did not mean she wasn’t in control. 

Together the ladies played their submissive. Angelina’s fingers finally entering Alicia’s aching center, hard and fast. Her mouth went to the girl’s clit, sucking and nibbling. Any mercy the girl might beg for died on her lips as a moan tore from her throat. 

“Ang, I’m going to-”

Katie’s mouth moved to Alicia’s lips, swallowing her little sounds of pleasure and groaned climax. Her chest pressed flush against the smaller girl, trying to mold them together as one. 

Alicia didn’t know when her first orgasm started and when it stopped. Her eyes were flashes of stars in a faraway universe. How could one feel so much at once? Hands smacking asses, nails digging in deep to wet flesh as fingers plundered each other’s nether regions, and soft words of adoration. Together they left enough marks to make it clear that, although not public, they certainly belonged to each other. 

That night they recreated their first time, a time that started this all. No matter how far away they were or where life took them, they would always come together. Passion, fire, and something more than they were ready to admit burned in their chests. 


End file.
